<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams of Fire by SAMCROeater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819271">Dreams of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMCROeater/pseuds/SAMCROeater'>SAMCROeater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMCROeater/pseuds/SAMCROeater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allora's loyalty has always been to the club that her dad is a part of. But will that loyalty remain when history starts repeating itself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had multiple people on multiple fanfic platforms asking me to do more SoA and this is story number #2. So I hope you all enjoy this one. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allora walked into the clubhouse with her dad, coming home from school. She set her bag down on the couch before hugging her ‘mom’ Gemma. </p>
<p>“How was school, baby?”<br/>“It was alright. Pretty boring.”</p>
<p>She looked over at her dad when he nudged her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Tell the truth, doll.”<br/>“I was. It was boring to me.”<br/>“Tell her what happened.”</p>
<p>She sighed and looked at Gemma. </p>
<p>“I got into a fight with Lacey. Again.”<br/>“What’d she do this time?”<br/>“She tried to put me in my own locker. So I pushed her back and then it got more physical.”<br/>“How physical?”</p>
<p>She smirked at Gemma, proud of her. </p>
<p>“She’s got a broken nose.”</p>
<p>She heard Tig laughing as Gemma groaned softly, looking over at him. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny, daddy?”<br/>“You’re gonna be the death of me one day, doll.”</p>
<p>She laughed and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“And to think, you’ll have me at home for an entire week and a half.”<br/>“You got suspended?”<br/>“She did. For a week and a half.” </p>
<p>She smirked at him before catching the look Gemma was giving her. </p>
<p>“That means you’re all mine until you get back to school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allora was in the clubhouse with Jax, talking with him about school since he had picked her up. They were dealing with a lockdown, which meant that she had to have someone with her almost everywhere she went. Which was a bit annoying, but she knew it was necessary. </p>
<p>“You got homework, kid?”<br/>“Yeah. I could use some help with it. If you don’t mind.”<br/>“What do you need to do?”<br/>“I have to take some pictures for my art class. But I have to pick a subject first. I just don’t know what to pick yet.”<br/>“When’s it due?”<br/>“Next week.”<br/>“I’m sure you’ll find something soon.”</p>
<p>She nodded, putting her bag down on the floor by the stool she sat on, asking for a root beer before looking over at the new prospect who she hadn’t met yet. It didn’t take long for him to notice her. And immediately, the flirting started. </p>
<p>“You one of the crow eaters, beautiful?”<br/>“Try again, dude.”<br/>“A friend of one of the eaters?”<br/>“Try again.”</p>
<p>She stopped Jax from saying something, wanting to see how far this kid’s foot was gonna go into his mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re not a member. The club doesn’t accept girls. So are you one of LuAnn’s girls?”<br/>“Wrong again. Keep going.”<br/>“You a friend of Gemma’s?”<br/>“Getting a little closer. But only slightly.”<br/>“A friend of the club?”<br/>“A little closer.”<br/>“Hey, doll. How was school?”</p>
<p>She smirked when she saw the prospect’s face when he realized who Tig was talking to, hugging her dad back when he hugged her. </p>
<p>“Hi, daddy. School was fine.:<br/>“Is the prospect bothering you?”<br/>“Trying to get into my pants but failing miserably.”</p>
<p>He looked over at the prospect, who had the decency to look startled and embarrassed. </p>
<p>“You trying to get with underage pussy?”<br/>“N-no, Tig…….I didn’t know she was your kid. I’m sorry.”<br/>“Don’t sweat it, dude. But the look on your face was priceless.”</p>
<p>She laughed when he cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“I’m Allora Trager. I’m Tig’s youngest.”<br/>“And SAMCRO princess. So you better treat her as such. Like you would treat Gemma. Understand, prospect?”<br/>“Dante. Sorry for the way I talked to you.”<br/>“No sweat. Next time, though. Make sure you learn who’s who of family. It’ll save your ass in the future.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allora sat in the office with Gemma and her dad, burying her face in her hands as she cried. Her dad had caught her and Dante in bed with each other the day after her 18th birthday and things were tense for the longest time. Dante was getting the cold shoulder from her dad for so long. It took Allora’s graduation to get the two to actually talk to each other. But now, two years after they met, Allora was crying about the fact that she had just found out that she was pregnant and when she told Dante, he ran off without a word. She had no idea where he went to or if he was gonna come back. But telling her dad was even more nerve-wracking than it was to tell Dante. </p>
<p>“It’ll be ok, baby. We’ll help you out with this. You’re not alone.”</p>
<p>She sniffled and nodded, feeling her dad hug her, leaning into him. </p>
<p>“Hey. Can I have a minute, Ally?”</p>
<p>She looked over, seeing Dante standing in the door frame. </p>
<p>“No, you can’t. Not after what you just did.”<br/>“Ally?”</p>
<p>She sniffled as she stood up, walking with him to the garage before her dad could stop her, leaning against one of the cars. </p>
<p>“Please tell me that you were just going to get a pack of smokes?”<br/>“Not exactly. I was gonna run. Completely leave you. But I thought about it and I can’t run from this. I don’t wanna be like my father. He was a coward, and I don’t wanna be that man. So I was hoping that you would give me another chance and let me be in this kid’s life?”</p>
<p>She thought for a couple minutes before looking at him. </p>
<p>“You only get one chance, Dante. That’s it. You take off like that again and you’re done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante watched Allora sleep with their son Casper, biting his lip gently. He was stupid for doing this, but he wasn’t earning enough with the club to pay for everything and they were currently drowning in hospital bills. He found a way to make better money. But it required him to become a rat. Something that he would be killed for if the club ever found out. Which meant he had to be unbelievably careful. He kissed her head gently before leaving, going to meet the agent, glad that all the guys were at the clubhouse at the moment. When he got to the park in Oakland, he climbed off his bike and grabbed the folder from his back pocket, handing it to her. </p>
<p>“This is everything?”<br/>“What I could find leading up to last year.”</p>
<p>She nodded and pulled out the envelope of cash, handing it over. </p>
<p>“Keep going with the information. Even if you think you have everything, there’s always more to find.”</p>
<p>He sighed and nodded, putting the cash in his pocket. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna mail you a contract. Sign it and give it back the next time we see each other.”<br/>“No. I can’t have this shit around my apartment. My old lady’s Tig’s daughter. If she sees these she’ll show them to him and I’ll be dead and all this will be for naught.”<br/>“Find a way to hide it. I need it signed so I can keep this deal going so it’ll be official with my boss. So hide that shit and bring it back when we see each other again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allora let out a deep sigh as she sat at the kitchen table, looking the contract over again as she waited for her dad to get there. She didn’t know what else to do. </p>
<p>“Doll? You asked me to come over. Is everything ok?”<br/>“Not really.”</p>
<p>She sighed and handed the contract to her dad, knowing that this wasn’t going to end well. She didn’t want to turn Dante in, but he knew where her loyalty was. With the club. With her dad. She looked up at her dad, tears dripping down her face at this point. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t not tell you. I didn’t think he’d be this stupid, but I guess he was.”<br/>“How do you know this is real?” <br/>“It was in an envelope with a business card inside. It’s still in the envelope.”</p>
<p>She handed him the business card. </p>
<p>“My fiance is a rat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tig walked into the clubhouse with the contract, heading over to Clay, asking to talk to him in the chapel. When they got inside, he closed the door, sitting down with him, tossing the envelope on the table with a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking over. </p>
<p>“Allora called me to take a look at something that she found. It’s a contract that Dante signed with a fucking fed. He’s ratting on us for money. I’m assuming it’s to get money to pay for Allora’s hospital bills, but it’s still ratting.”<br/>“Shit. She can’t be very happy right now.”<br/>“She isn’t handling it well, that’s for sure. She’s hurting, but she knows how this works.”<br/>“She’s family, Tig. We’ll take care of her and the kid.”<br/>“I know we will. But she’s about to be a single mom. She told me she’d rather have caught him cheating cause she could handle co-parenting with him.”</p>
<p>Clay nodded at Tig, looking at him. </p>
<p>“What do you wanna do about this, brother? Do you wanna be part of this or not?”<br/>“I don’t know. I don’t want her alone right now. She’s gonna have a hard road ahead of her. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wanna sink my teeth into this asshole. He hurt my kid and grandkid.”<br/>“We’ll bring it to the club today and you can decide then. But you have to choose. Soon.”<br/>“I know.”</p>
<p>He stayed in his seat as Clay went out to call the guys for a last-minute meeting, sitting down with the guys, passing the contract around as Tig explained what happened. When Tig finished, Clay looked at the table. </p>
<p>“We know what we have to do. But this isn’t a normal situation. We love Allora and she’s hurting enough because she turned him in. This is gonna hurt her more. So once this is done, she won’t know specifics, she won’t anything she doesn’t need to. We’ll give her whatever money he had left and let the rest go on as usual. Understood?”</p>
<p>He watched them all nod, looking over at Tig. </p>
<p>“That alright with you, brother?”<br/>“Thanks, man. That sounds good to me.”</p>
<p>Jax looked at Tig. </p>
<p>“You gonna join us, brother?”<br/>“No. I’m gonna stay with Allora. She’s not doing so well right now.”<br/>“You should talk to ma. She’ll help out too.”<br/>“I will. Thanks, guys.”</p>
<p>He got up and left once Clay banged the gavel, going out to the office to talk to Gemma about Allora. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allora stood in the cemetery with Casper, holding him on her hip, staring at Dante’s gravestone. The only one she could afford was one of the ones that went in the ground with his name and dates. Nothing else. Just those two things. She’d hated turning him in, but she had to. She’d have felt guilty if she hadn’t. She kissed Casper’s head softly as she rubbed his back. </p>
<p>“You ready to go, baby?”<br/>“Yeah, mama. I’m coming.”</p>
<p>She turned around and headed back towards Gemma, letting her take Casper when he reached for her, glancing back for a moment before climbing into the car, buckling in. </p>
<p>“You’ll be ok, baby. I promise. We won’t let you flounder.”<br/>“I know. I love Casper, but I can’t shake the thought that I made a big mistake letting Dante into my life like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>